


I love you and only you

by harryisqueen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Cheryl, Insecurity, Jealousy, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisqueen/pseuds/harryisqueen
Summary: Cheryl hated feeling jealous.It somehow made her feel inferior.But as she looked at Toni talking & laughing with Amy it almost made her sick.





	I love you and only you

Cheryl sipped her milkshake with her eyes locked on Toni and that bitch in the corner.

Cheryl knew absolutely nothing about Amy all she knew was that she was Toni’s very attractive biology partner.

Cheryl hated feeling jealous.

It somehow made her feel inferior.

But as she looked at Toni talking & laughing with Amy it almost made her sick.

Her entire life Cheryl never really felt whole.

Until she met Toni and her whole world changed.

Everything seemed to take a marvellous turn for the better and Cheryl was finally happy. 

With Toni in her life, her vile mother didn’t seem to cross her mind nearly as much as before Toni.

Toni was her everything.

Cheryl’s eyes darted back to the two as they stood up to leave.

Cheryl ducked her head so they wouldn’t see her.

The last thing she needed was one of them thinking she was psycho for following them here.

Well, technically she hadn’t followed them.

She had just seen them go into pops together and Cheryl decided she’d see what was going on.

Cheryl knew she was setting herself up to be upset.

Even if she knew there was nothing going on and Toni would never do anything even remotely similar to cheating Cheryl was just inherently a jealous person. 

This Amy person may pose as no threat to others but to Cheryl’s fragile insecure mind she was Satan. 

Satan who wanted to take Toni from her.

Cheryl felt her phone buzz in her back pocket and she retrieved it to see a text from Toni.

 **T-T;** Hey baby sorry we didn’t get to talk much after school. I’m just really stressed with this upcoming bio lab so Amy and I went and tried to get at least some of it done. Anyhow, do you want to come over tonight?

Cheryl wanted to see Toni.

It was just Toni was with Amy for her lab and not Cheryl.

Cheryl knew Toni couldn’t do much to change the situation but still.

Now Amy and Toni had every opportunity to be alone.

To do things together.

To have fun together.

The perfect opportunity for Toni to realize Amy was much better than Cheryl.

Cheryl’s gut twisted at the thought.

No, Toni would never.

At least she hoped she’d never.

“Can’t tonight TT. Sorry. Catch you at school tomorrow.”

Cheryl sent the text then locked her phone and slid out of her booth.

*******

Cheryl awoke the next morning precisely at 4:30.

It would seem absurd to any other person to wake up this early.

But to Cheryl it was vital.

She had to stay in tip-top shape.

She had a reputation to uphold.

Beautiful, wonderful, yet bitchy Cheryl Blossom.

That’s who she was and that’s who she intended to stay.

Cheryl was back from her workout at 6 and upon checking her phone she was a text from Toni indicating she was awake.

 **T-T** ; Good morning gorgeous! Can I pick you for school today?

Cheryl smiled to herself.

 **Cheryl;** Sure <3 I’ll be ready by 7:15.

 **T-T;** See you then! <3

Cheryl got herself dressed and ready and when she was finished her phone had vibrated with a text from Toni letting her know she was here. Cheryl grabbed her purse on the way out.

Upon going outside, she saw Toni was driving her car rather than her motorcycle.

As Cheryl got closer she could see another figure in the passenger side seat.

Cheryl squinted to try and see who it was.

Jesus Christ.

It was Amy fricking Jones.

Cheryl fisted her hand in frustration.

She wasn’t going to get mad.

She was going to keep her cool.

The last thing she needed was Amy thinking she was psycho.

Because she wasn’t.

It’s just Toni was her girlfriend.

She should be the only one Toni was picking up.

Cheryl wrenched open the back seat door and climbed in. She would have demanded the front but she figured it made more a point to Toni if she took the back seat.

“Hey, Cher Amy was on the way so I figured it wouldn’t hurt to pick her up too!”

Toni had the nerve to give Cheryl one of her sweet smiles.

She didn’t want sweet smiles right now.

She wanted Amy Jones away from her and her girlfriend forever.

Amy gave Cheryl a shy wave and all Cheryl could manage was a smile that came out more like a sneer.

She didn’t care if she was being petty. She had decided she hated Amy Jones.

As soon they got to school Cheryl practically jumped out of the back seat and sped walked into school.

Normally Toni would walk Cheryl to all her classes but today Cheryl decided she could walk Amy if she liked her so much.

Cheryl’s phone vibrated in her back pocket and pulled it out to see a text from Toni.

 **T-T;** Everything okay babe? I was going to walk you to class.

Cheryl huffed shoving her phone back into her pocket.

She restrained herself from replying something snarky knowing it wouldn't do anything to help her situation.

Ignoring Toni would be the course of action for today.

And that’s what Cheryl did.

She made a point of taking the long ways to classes in order to not have to run into Toni.

The only time she did see Toni was when Toni was on her way to bio and was, of course, walking with Amy.

It was lunchtime and Cheryl was sitting alone for the first time in her entire high school career.

She knew the Scooby gang all sat together so she didn’t have to worry about Betty nosing in where she didn’t belong.

Cheryl was peeling open her yoghurt when a lunch tray slammed down across from her.

Cheryl looked up to see Amy Jones.

What the hell did she want?

“Can I help you?” Cheryl asked.

“Yeah, you can stop acting like a total bitchy snob towards Toni today. You’ve really upset her.”

Who the hell did this bitch think she was?

“Oops sorry didn’t mean to inconvenience you.” Cheryl sneered.

“Listen, Cheryl, I don’t think you understand just how lucky you are to have Toni. She loves you so much and you return her by being petty and treating her like shit? If she was my girlfriend, I would never.” Amy snapped.

Cheryl calmly sat up and planted her hands on the table and leaned in so close towards Amy their noses were nearly touching.

“I don’t need you to tell me how I should act in my relationship. Now I suggest you leave before I forget we’re in school and being suspended happens to girls who start fights.”

“Cheryl you don’t scare me. Stop hiding behind your layer of superficial bitch and talk to your girlfriend.”

With that, Amy stomped off.

Cheryl wanted to stomp her foot like a child but instead, she just threw the rest of her lunch in the garbage can and stomped off to the bathroom.

She needed to be alone.

Her heart was twisting and she could feel her eyes burning.

Once she got to the bathroom she slid into a stall and slammed the door twisting the lock.

Nearly as soon as she sat down on the toilet seat she began crying.

The whole situation sucked.

Why couldn’t Toni just pick up on the hint that Cheryl didn’t like Amy? They’d be perfectly fine right now if she’d just pick up on the signals Cheryl was trying to send.

She loved Toni so damn much and their relationship was nearly perfect and Amy just had to come along and ruin it all.

She had to come along and make Cheryl doubt.

Make Toni see what other options she had.

Cheryl was shaking from crying.

She then felt that awful feeling in her throat.

She barely had 10 seconds before she was vomiting into the toilet. Cheryl had always had the issue of crying herself till she was physically ill.

he doctor told her it was anxiety and had prescribed pills for it but Cheryl never took them.

She didn’t need them.

Once Cheryl was finished getting sick she wiped her mouth with a few squares of toilet paper.

Well, at least she had an excuse to go home now.

Cheryl opened the stall door to leave and upon opening it she nearly ran into Toni who had her arms crossed in obvious annoyance.

Cheryl, however, didn't miss the glint of worry in Toni’s eyes.

“Cheryl I am very annoyed and frustrated with you right now but before we get into that. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Toni. I just got sick. I’m going to see If I can go home.”

“I’m going with you then,” Toni said.

“Toni I don’t need you to do that I know I’ve acted like a brat I’ll be just fine on my own.”

“No Cher I’m coming with you because if I don’t I know we’ll never end up talking about what the hell is bothering you & don’t you dare say nothing is because you’ve ignored me practically all day.”

******

An hour later the two of them were pulling into the trailer park where Toni lived.

Cheryl was not looking forward to talking with Toni.

Before Toni Cheryl was able to just shove everything she felt down and deal with it on her own.

However, Toni made them talk through every issue no matter how big or small.

The two of them were seated on the couch when Toni spoke up.

“So Cher tell me what’s wrong. Why have you been ignoring me? Did I do something?”

“It’s nothing Toni seriously I was just annoyed about something and it was dumb and I shouldn’t have treated you like that and I’m sorry.”

“Babe if I did something that annoyed you I want to know even if it may be ridiculous.”

“It’s just Amy. I know it’s dumb but I just get so insecure and Amy is just another pretty girl that could make you realize how perfect she is and how imperfect I am and I just can’t handle the thought of losing you.”

Cheryl was looking down at the couch. She couldn’t help but be embarrassed. Admitting it out loud made Cheryl feel childish for being jealous. She didn’t even know if Amy was into girls all she knew was that she posed as a threat.

“Cheryl I’m not into Amy okay? I only love you I’m only into you. Amy is a great friend but that’s all she is to me. A friend. You, on the other hand, will always be more than a friend to me. But listen, Cher, you have to tell me when you feel this way because if I knew you had felt this way about Amy I could have saved you a lot of wandering thoughts and heartache. Communication is key in a relationship Cher.”

“I’m sorry,” Cheryl mumbled.

“I know you are baby. But can you please promise me that if you ever feel like this again you’ll come to me and talk to me? It hurts me to know that you stress yourself out over these things. But I can’t help you if you don’t tell me how you feel. Okay?”

“Yeah. I’m really sorry for acting so petty Toni.”

“I know you are.”

Toni pulled Cheryl into her side and placed a soft kiss on the redheads head.

They laid together for a few short moments before Cheryl looked up at Toni.

“I love you Toni and I’m sorry I can act like a brat sometimes.”

Toni smiled down at Cheryl.

“I love you too Cheryl. Only you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> [My tumblr](http://www.harryisqu33n.tumblr.com)
> 
> [My multichap choni fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603795/chapters/41498024)


End file.
